


I Want to Believe

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Embarrassed Keith, F/M, Fluff, Lance helping out his bro, Pidge Takes the Lead, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Today was the day that Keith would tell Pidge how he feels. Of course he's a total failure when it comes to emotional stuff. Good thing Pidge always has his back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Sen! 
> 
> I hope you like this! Pidge is both very hard and very fun to write. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy your gift and happy holidays!

“This is it... I'm going to ask today... this is it.” 

“... .Keith are you alright?” 

“I'm fine.” Keith hissed, looking over to Lance who raise a brow at his friend. Keith blushed, placing on the knitted red sweater that was the nicest thing he owned in his closet. On the front it had the mothman with the words 'I want to believe!' on it. Nestled on top of the black figure of the creature was a Santa had and snow falling all around. 

“So, today's the day you're going to ask?” Lance asked, leaning against the doorway with a sly grin on his face. 

“..... Yes.” Keith informed, fretting as he looked at the small present that was on his bed. 

“Hey, you're going to do awesome. Just be yourself, you know she likes that the best.” Lance informed, patting his friend on the shoulder before he went to leave. “Shiro and I will be going out. If you need us, just give us a call.” Lance informed, giving his friend a week before he rushed off to get ready. 

Keith watched where Lance left, before breathing in again. He looked over the small present, wrapped in white and green. Two colors that he knew were Pidge's favorites and inside... something special. The man fretted a he looked at the gift before he heard a small ping from his phone. 

He smiled when he saw the text message and carefully picked up his gift and made his way out of his room. Placing on his black boots, Keith grabbed his keys from the small bowl next to the door. Feeling a small bit of both anxiety and excitement. 

“Whoa there ranger, don't forget this.” came a voice, making Keith jump as he whirled around to see Lance holding a red bag. Taking the bag Keith allowed himself to peek inside and smile at the delicious containers of food that piled inside. 

“I don't trust either cooking. So here's a lot of food to tied you over.” Lance stated, giving Keith another bag before placing his hand on his hips. 

“You can say it's my Merry Christmas to you.” Lance stated, making Keith snort as he took the bags of food. 

“Thanks...” Keith spoke, looking at his roommate with a grateful smile. 

“You're Welcome Mullet.” 

“It's not a mullet.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Lance stated, before he left back up the stairs. 

Keith snickered when he heard the other fall, before he made his way out of the house. Snow gently fell the sky making Keith head towards his red car instead of his bike. Though, he didn't think he would've been able to take it either way with all the food. Placing everything inside, Keith gently placed the gift he had on the passenger seat. 

Gripping the wheels tightly as he looked at the present. Grabbing up his courage Keith turned his car on before making his way out of his driveway. On the way down the street Keith waved over to Shiro is was heading back towards his apartment. Snickering at seeing the nervous look Shiro had as he made his way to pick up Lance. 

He got some satisfaction that someone else was as nervous as him today. 

The travel to Pidge's apartment was short, but to Keith it felt like an eternity. When fifteen minutes passed and he found himself parking in front of the small apartment complex... well Keith was thinking that maybe Pidge didn't see him yet. Maybe he can drive out and around to calm down.

PING! 

Pidgeon: Hey! Come inside already? Or do you need help?  
RedRanger: No, coming. 

Keith groaned, getting out of his car and grabbing everything he needed. He made his way into the apartment complex making sure to be careful with everything hanging on his arms and in his arms. When he finally made it to Pidge's apartment Keith was having a small mental breakdown. But, the door opened before the other could make his escape. 

Standing there was Pidge, in her own homemade sweater. But, instead of red it was green with an alien that had a Christmas hat on. She gave Keith one of her cute grins that made his heart skip a beat and his face to feel hot. 

“Whoa, that's a lot of food.” Pidge spoke, her eyes twinkling as she smelled everything. Helping Keith by taking some of the bags and bringing them over to the small kitchen table. 

“Yeah, it's a present from Lance.” Keith informed, making Pidge hum in delight. 

“Sweet! Don't say anything to Hunk. But, I prefer Lance's cooking. Though, I would eat Hunk's bake goods all the time.” Pidge informed, making Keith nod his head. 

The apartment Pidge lived with her brother in was small. Having two rooms and a living room that also acted as a kitchen. Keith could see the couch decorated in comfy blankets and pillows, with piles of conspiracy dvds sitting on the coffee table. It made Keith smile at the 'Christmas' style documentaries about Krumpus and missing person's cases on Christmas Day. 

“Where's Matt?” Keith asked, curious to know where her older brother was. 

“Oh! Allura stormed in here, took him while he was half dressed and threw him into her car.” Pidge informed, like kidnapping was a normal thing. Keith stared at Pidge as if she was joking, but she threw her phone to Keith. Allowing the other to catch it and see the video of Matt screaming bloody murder as his girlfriend took him away. 

All Keith could manage to hear form Allura's shouts were that they were going on a trip for a few days and to not expect them back for a while. Keith would be the first to admit that Allura was both a terrifying and powerful woman that should never be trifled with. 

“You ready?” Pidge asked, grabbing some plates and cups out. 

“Of course, the truth is out there.” Keith replied back, making Pidge laugh. 

Keith allowed himself to listen to her laugh. To him, Pidge's laughter was sweet and warm something that filled him with happiness every time she did it. It was even better when HE was the one to make her laugh in the first place.

“Hey Pidge... there is something I wanted to give you... or say to you...” Keith spoke, his voice determined. But, he was shaking on spot making Pidge raise a concerned brow as she placed the plates back down on the counter. 

“What's up? Are you alright? You're shaking?” She informed, reaching out to the other and gripping Keith's arm wit h her small hand. Keith leaned into the touch and looked down at his other hand that held Pidge's gift. 

“Pidge... I... I... You make me really happy.” Keith stuttered out, closing his eyes as he felt his face become hotter. Pidge blushed at the word, but didn't say anything as she allowed the other to regroup in order to talk some more.

“You... you... You... matter to me a lot. You make me laugh... you're just so amazing...” Keith wheezed, his face such a bright red that Pidge was worried that he was going to faint. 

“Just... here.” Keith informed, bringing the gift to Pidge and smacking himself. 

He wasn't able to say it. 

He wasn't able to ask it. 

It made him become depressed as he quickly took off his boots and took refuge in the covers of the couch. Leaving behind a blushing a very confused Pidge behind. Carefully, Pidge unwrapped the small gift and took out the brown box before placing the wrappings on the counter. With no hesitation she opened the lid and looked inside to see something silver, green and red. 

Pidge's eyes softened and her heart melted as she looked at the bracelet. The beads were big enough to show little monster characters on them. She could see mothman, bigfoot and even gray aliens decorating all over the beads. A red and green tone dangled at certain parts with a small heart as the main piece. On the heart a small sentence was engraved. 

'Out of all. I believe in you the most.' 

Pidge had to hold in the small sniffle and tears that she suddenly felt as she looked at the bracelet. She smiled, a sincere one as she placed the beautiful piece on his wrist. It fit perfectly and she loved everything about it. 

She looked over on the couch to see Keith, his face solemn and sad. She snorted, grabbing a small gift that was hidden behind a fruit basket. She walked over to Keith and sat down right next to him. Causing the other to almost jump and scramble off the couch in surprise. 

“Hey... you make me really happy too. So, be my boyfriend and we'll discuss conspiracy theories together.” Pidge informed, pushing a gift in Keith's face. Keith froze, barely blinking as he looked at the woman before him. It was like he as on auto pilot as he opened the gift in his hands. Placing all the wrappings on the table to look at the nicely decorated frame in his hands. 

It was the night that they had stayed up late discussing the recent space ship video. The two had fallen asleep arguing and in the picture it showed Pidge sleeping on his chest with his arm wrapped around her protectively. It was his favorite memory and he was surprised that there was a picture. 

“So, what do you say?” Pidge asked, wiggling her brows causing Keith to laugh. 

“Yes... I.... yeah, let's be boyfriend and girlfriend.” Keith laughed, making Pidge cackle before she placed a kiss on Keith's lips. Like a chemical reaction Keith had once again turned red and covered his face in his hands with Pidge hugging him. 

It was the best present the two got that Christmas.


End file.
